Playstation All-Stars: Truth Revealed
by Coleiosis
Summary: Another Sweet Tooth had come to reveal himself, and he's about to assassinate Sasha Phyronix! Rated T for scary situations, blood, and mild violence


Playstation All-Stars: Truth Revealed

The night when the heroes scored victory over the Tyhrranoids, it was time for a big break. But as for Calypso, Yoshimitsu, Sweet Tooth, and Mr. Grimm, they were not happy at all. They failed to take over certain areas of the galaxies that spread through space.

As Yoshimitsu sat in his prison cell, he sat and thought long about Kedan's demise. Kedan, Ratchet's father, paid with his life, Yoshimitsu thought. And the emperor was the most idiotic fool that the galaxies had known. He was stupidly small for his size, but he was able to put the planet Festoon under his control.

Calypso looked up at Yoshimitsu and spoke up to him: "Why be so silent when you can think up a plan to get us out of here?"

Yoshimitsu did not answer. Instead, he sat there silently with no intention of answering.

After about twenty minutes of silently sitting, the four bad guys each heaved a big sigh. "Well," Mr. Grimm spoke up, "the least they can do is give us each a private cell. But instead, we all have to be together in the same room! How do you like that?!"

Just then, they heard something coming from outside. Everyone turned their ears to the wall to hear heavy metal music playing outside. Sweet Tooth recognized it most of all. "Is my ice cream truck out there!?" He peaked through the window of their cell and saw his vehicle drive past the jail building that the bad guys were in. "It IS my truck! Somebody stole it! Wherever it's heading, I don't want to lose it!"

Meanwhile, at 12:30 a.m. in the morning, the Los Angeles Apple Orphanage seemed very quiet. Everyone was asleep, except for Ratchet, whom had been receiving some random anxiety attacks. He felt that Sasha was not safe during the battle of Los Angeles against the Tyhrranoids that Calypso sent. Sasha received a scorched wound on her right shoulder, and was also tied up by Calypso during the mystery of Krista Sparks. Before all that happened, Ratchet had kissed Sasha on the left cheek, thinking that it would be the last time to see her.

When Ratchet woke up for an anxiety attack, his eyes widened awake, with heavy sweat pouring down his head. He breathed heavily, absorbing the impact of his head drenched in his own sweat. He got up from his bed and ran into the nearest bathroom, where no one would notice him cringing with fear. I've got to pull myself together, he thought as he leaned against the door after shutting and locking it. I know that the villains are locked up, but there might be a chance for them to escape! I must find a way to…

But Ratchet was interrupted by a sudden crash in the next room. He heard the sound of shattering glass, then a horrible scream that sounded like a girl was about to be murdered. Ratchet knew something was going on, so he ran out of the bathroom he was hiding in and hurried to where the sound came from. And find it he did; it was one big surprise that he always worried about…

He found Sasha, her head bleeding, and hanging from the grim grip of SWEET TOOTH CARRYING HER! She cringed in pain as Sweet Tooth held her in his left arm tight, while HIS BIG KNIFE WAS POISED AND POINTED AT HER HEAD! "Surprised to see me," Sweet Tooth hissed.

Ratchet gasped big and shouted back at him, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Oh," Sweet Tooth replied as he drew the blade of his dagger closer to Sasha's head until it touched where the head bled. "I would if you stepped closer. Pretty soon, your girlfriend will become… sort of like a HEADLESS ASYLUM!"

The words that Sweet Tooth uttered were the most threatening that Ratchet had ever heard. First, Emperor Tachyon had murdered Ratchet's father and mother, and now Sweet Tooth is here to say things more threatening and kill Sasha, his most beloved girlfriend. Ratchet started to have tears stream down his cheeks as he broke down in sorrow. He charged forward to push Sweet Tooth down to the floor and lock him down with his Omniwrench.

Sweet Tooth looked up at Ratchet and gave him a piece of his mind: "I've got news for you buddy: Needles Kane, the zombie, is my dad! He's in jail, waiting for me to avenge Calypso of his death. Calypso had left him in Sophie Kane's coffin to die. As for me, I found my father in that coffin and decided to become the new killer!"

"But I want to know," Ratchet replied. "Where's Charlie Kane?"

"You're looking at him," the new Sweet Tooth smiled. "I was named after my grandfather, the driver of Yellow Jacket. I AM THE NEW SWEET TOOTH! And I'm going to get what I deserve!" He snatched the Omniwrench from the ground and threw it in a specific direction. He aimed to throw it right at Sasha's head, which he successfully did.

Ratchet looked behind him and saw what Sweet Tooth had done. The wound on Sasha's head immediately became worse than it already had been. Ratchet ran toward Sasha and examined the red bleeding mark on the top of her head. Sasha cringed more in the pain that engulfed her, also with sweat soaking up her brow. Ratchet panted heavily as he received another immediate anxiety attack from this situation. He now knew that Sasha was not safe. "Don't worry, Sasha," he said to her. "I'll take on Sweet Tooth for you, even if I'll die trying." Ratchet got up and walked toward Sweet Tooth, ready for head-to-head combat, face-to-face.

"Ratchet," Sasha called out. "Be careful."

Ratchet formed a very tight fist in his right hand, where sweat dripped onto the carpet, causing a wet stain to form. "I will, Sasha. Always!" He picked back up his Omniwrench and began to swing it at Sweet Tooth with full force.

Sweet Tooth was agile enough to deflect the blows with his big machete, causing vibration to take place within the battle. "Once again, Ratchet, you still fight like a mindless maniac!"

It was one of the most toughest battles that ever took place; a very maniacal fight between Ratchet the Lombax and Charlie Kane, the new Sweet Tooth. But Ratchet and Needles Kane, the original Sweet Tooth, had already fought three times; one battle throughout each adventure that occurred so far. It happened at Sweet Tooth's jail building, at the Opposite Dimension, and at the battle of Los Angeles. This battle here was totally different from all the other fights that occurred; Charlie Kane, the new Sweet Tooth had a different fighting style than his father Needles did.

At one point, something familiar happened. While the battle raged on, a WARP HOLE FORMED UNDERNEATH SWEET TOOTH! He fell down the portal and FELL INTO THE OPPOSITE DIMENSION! As he was thrown in there, he exclaimed: "CURSE YOU RATCHET!" The warp hole closed back up, sealing Sweet Tooth in the other world.

Ratchet turned to look behind him and saw that Sackboy had woken up, and he was HOLDING NEEDLES KANE'S PORTAL GUN! "Well," Sackboy spoke up, "don't you remember how Sweet Tooth was about to use this on us until CALYPSO made the portal hole for us to fall in?"

"You're absolutely right," Ratchet replied. "It's surprising that you found the machine that he was about to use."

"Just made it in time to save your skins, guys."

Sasha got back up onto her feet and stroked where her head hurt. Ratchet ran over to her with a bandage to put on the wound. "Are you alright?! Say a few syllables!"

"I'm fine, Ratchet," Sasha replied. "I just have a severe headache from that horrid man. I need to lie down and rest for a long time. But overall, I…" Sasha did not finish her sentence until she went over to Ratchet and…

Ratchet received a big kiss full on the lips! It's been a long time since something like that had happened, and now it occurred once again! "I love you," Sasha finished.

Ratchet sighed and shed a little tear of joy. "I know," he quietly replied. "Will you marry me," he finally asked. He had given Sasha that particular offer in one of his recent dreams, and now he had done it for real!

Sasha gasped big at Ratchet's big offer. "Oh, Ratchet," she replied as she trembled into Ratchet's arms. "It's only been a short time! I don't know! Maybe sometime soon..."

Meanwhile, when Sweet Tooth landed into the Opposite Dimension, he met the split-personality of his father. Marcus Kane walked toward him with a smile on his face and acted like he just struck victory. "You're not my son," he said. "My wife and kids are safe."

Sweet Tooth groaned and screamed up at the sky. "CURSE YOU RATCHET!" This was certainly not a day that belonged to him. At first, he thought that he struck victory over Sasha and Ratchet. But now, things were getting quite complicated.

**Other stories from Coleiosis coming your way:**

** -Sonic and Mega Man: One Head Hard, Two Heads Better**

** -Mega Man X: World's End**

** -Mega Man Volnutt and Shadow: Mad Scientists' Revenge**

** -Mega : Boiling Point**

** -Iron Man Armored Adventures: The Spells of Xandu**

** -Iron Man: Code Crimson**

** -Naruto's Long-Lost Cousin Part Two**

** -Wreck-It Ralph: Good Guys Rule!**

** -Fantastic Four: Mandarin's Play**

** -The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf's Revenge**

** -Sonic the Hedgehog: Broken Down**

** -Kung Fu Panda: Unchained Monsters**

** -Sonic the Hedgehog: Death to the Royal Family**

** -BeyBlade: Dark House Mystery**


End file.
